Sacrifices
by Gaby-chan
Summary: Something is trying to keep Sakura and Syaoran apart. Will their love be strong enough to surpass this. (S+S)(E+T)(*maybe*T+Y)R+R
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

1 Disclaimer: I do not own CCS even if I wish to. The story through is a product of my imagination.  
  
2 I hope you like this story, is my first Fanfiction  
  
3 Please R+R  
  
4 Sacrifices  
  
5 Chapter 1  
  
6 Prologue  
  
By Gaby-chan  
  
  
  
'Where am I, what's is this place' Sakura thought as she slowly enter a room. It was dark, she couldn't see anything but she kept on walking. A feeling of sadness grew in her heart, she couldn't understand why but a tear came from her eyes and run to her cheeks. Her palpitation became faster, breathing stronger, her legs felt heavier with every step but she continue farther until a moment before a cold breeze came making her body tremble.  
  
'Hello, Is anybody here?' she scream but all she got in response was her own voice echoing through the void of nothingness.  
  
She hated this, hated being alone in the dark. She hated when this happens. Card Mistress Sakura knew exactly that this was a dream, she could feel it in her heart, mind and body but still it frighten her. She tried to wake up although all her attempts failed. Impossible to the fact of stopping this she move on.  
  
'Remember Sakura, this is probably just a dream' ' Kami-sama, Onegai, let me wake up' A second passed when all of a sudden a white light appeared in front of her. It was so strong that was making her blind, closing her eyes she wanted to scream but her voice failed. The pain became undeniably stronger, greater than no normal human being could ever support it, burning her body entirely, all of her was screaming in pain, she need it to cry but no tears were shredded. Suddenly the light faded as easily as it began and the pain ceased.  
  
After the light had disappear, Sakura regain herself and looked at her surroundings.  
  
The place wasn't the obscure emptiness prior to the wounding light. It was a temple. Or so it seemed to be. But it wasn't a normal temple. Somehow the green emerald eyed teen sorcerer felt familiar and yet strange as she tried to recognize it. But to no success cause something was interrupting her constantly.  
  
Sakura sensed magic, strong, powerful, black magic. Calling her, whispering in her mind but couldn't understand what is was saying except for few words; not the words she liked, words of death and destruction.  
  
" Blood ...."  
  
" Kill ...."  
  
" Death ...."  
  
There were torches light up in a long and stretch corridor. The walls were high and they had carved drawings, ancient Greek and Latin symbols, smear red thick blood that were there for centuries ago although the odor was present making Sakura's stomach ache in disgust.  
  
As she continue and passed the corridor the young teenager encountered a large square room with four tall wide pillars. Made of white marble stone with a few cranks that joined the ceiling to the slippery ground. A special black quartz made the bases of the pillars rounded with gold rings and shaped in circles and oval, each of them different but left no space between them. The ground was made of jade with black and red squares within circles, inside the squares names were imprinted, but none were recognized by the teen sorcerer.  
  
In the middle of the room, there was a body laying face to the floor. As she walk towards it, she sense something familiar, it was an aura, but it was too weak. Afraid of what was about to see, the card mistress close her eyes and began to pray. But a force kept on pushing her until she was in front of the body. Then her eyes flustered open. The body was naked, full of scratches, bruises, open gaps with blood gushing from them. Terrorized by the image before her, began to cry restlessly and bend down to her knees.  
  
"Sa-ku-ra" the body began to speak unconsciously, feeling her strong pink aura.  
  
She open her eyes wide still crying, recognizing who it was. "Hai, it's me"  
  
"Sa-ku-ra....... where... are you.. I... can't.. feel you" breathing hard trying to lift his head up but couldn't because of a immerse headache.  
  
"I'm here, Syaoran, next to you" said with a nod on her throat. " What happened?"  
  
"I don't know " he replied  
  
" Come on, Syaoran. Let me help you, I ..I.. Let's get out of this place. Give me your hand" the auburn haired teen said with sadness of seeing her secret love in this state. Angry to whom ever did this to the only one she could ever love, like she loved him.  
  
" Syaoran, onegai, I can't see you like this anymore, if a could, I . I would " She was interrupted by Syaoran who was trying to say something.  
  
"I..... can't......"  
  
"I'll help you, give me you hand" Sakura said grabbing his hand.  
  
"I..... can't......love you" he fainted after a second  
  
" I don't care, Syaoran"  
  
"I don't care"  
  
" Syaoran"  
  
" SSSSSSSSSSSyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrran" 


	2. I can’t love you

1 Disclaimer: I do wish I own CCS but I don't  
  
Author's note: Sorry I have taken so long to continue but I promise to upload more chapters more often and also I am writing this new fiction although it's going to have lemony stuff. It is going to be good. Please R+R  
  
Chapter 1  
  
I can't love you  
  
By Gaby-chan  
  
If I can't love you  
  
Then may the fates strike me down,  
  
If I can't love you  
  
Then by God all mighty be my executioner,  
  
But indeed I can't love you  
  
Because I love you more than  
  
A person can be loved.  
  
Is more than obsession.  
  
Is more than desire.  
  
Is more than passion.  
  
Is more than love.  
  
The main reason that  
  
I can't love you is  
  
Because I love you  
  
More than life itself.  
  
It is my doom, it is my glory.  
  
  
  
Sakura woke up sweating, tears in her eyes, not remembering the dream she had except for what Syaoran had said to her. It repeated over and over in her mind. Her heart was shattered into million peaces. Her soul was dying, she felt like a knife slashed her mincemeat her entire being although she tried to comfort her mind thinking that it was a dream, but even that didn't work.  
  
"Kero-chan" she whispered to her guardian maybe he could make her feel better but he didn't wake up.  
  
Slowly she sat on the bed, her back leaning to the cold wall on her bedroom. With her arms wrapped around her legs, she started to rock herself until the sun came up.  
  
  
  
****RING****  
  
The school bell rang announcing the end of a stressful ordinary day of school and the beginning of summer vacations at Seijou High as the Japanese teens scatter around the hallways packing their books and getting ready to go to their respective homes.  
  
For Sakura Kinomoto and Li Syaoran, it wasn't the end just yet as they headed for the soccer field, separate ways, to begin their sports afternoon activities as a part of their everyday routine since 4TH grade.  
  
Captain of the cheerleading squad, Sakura Kinomoto had the responsibility of leading the team to the All State Cheerleading Competition held every year in Tokyo where the top 25 schools of the country will compete for a grand prize that usually meant a trip to another country. This year was just the motivation Sakura need it to make the team the best. All year around they had practiced a tough routine until perfection. Somersaults, back flips, twisted triples, dangerous pyramids, cool background music, every element made purposely to the perfection to assure the first place in the expected event.  
  
"Pay attention" Chiharu yelled clapping her hands to get the attention of the hanyan girls. "Rika is going to say some final announcements."  
  
"Arigatou, Chiharu" turning to face her female friend and smile "Onegai, girls, you know how important this is to Sakura" Rika said handling a memorandum to all her teammates with the rules of the competition.  
  
"Nani", "What did you mean by that" the cheerleader captain said with a confused look in her face.  
  
After that all her teammates laugh at their dense and naïve captain.  
  
***  
  
At the other side on the soccer field was Li Syaoran, captain of the soccer team, winner of countless trophies obtained both in soccer and karate championships. Best soccer player, swimmer, basketball player and other activities in three years in a row of all the 3000 students going to the biggest public schools in Tomoeda, Seijou High.  
  
But this outstanding student had a weakness, her name was Kinomoto Sakura.  
  
The LOVE of his life.  
  
Every time this beautiful cheerleader looked at him, smile at him, talk to him or even do a tiny gesture at him, his knees would go weak, his heart would pound faster, he would feel thousands of butterflies in his stomach and his blood temperature would increase to 100 degrees Celsius to boiling point.  
  
He couldn't deny it anymore. HE LOVE HER with all of his mind, heart, body and soul. He stop refusing her a long time ago, when he tried to push her away but it was simply impossible. Now all he want it was her. To kiss her, to taste her soft lips, to embrace her, to hold her in his arms, to whisper in her ears how much he love her, to demonstrate how much he love her, but it was all a dream, nevertheless to make love to her was an incredible and amazing dream but still unreachable.  
  
When he was younger it was so much easier to ignored his feelings he had for her. As a card captor he couldn't let anyone else have Clow Reed's magic and his powerful cards because he was too his direct descendant. The strong and wealth Li Clan had impose their future leader to regain the cards from Japan and restore them to their blood rightful owners.  
  
But she became their mistress and transformed them with her own magic becoming magically and physically stronger with each passing day. Meanwhile his animosity for her decreased and at the same time his love for her grew to unbelievable rates, knowing that he could not live without her anymore.  
  
Finishing his soccer practice, he sat on the green grass. His back resting against the cold pole of the goal. Meiling, his former ex-fiancée, favorite cousin and personal confidante although she was annoying from time to time or perhaps most of the time, approach him and sat facing him. Knowing exactly what was on his mind, gave him a small grin.  
  
"I know what you are thinking, why don't you stop torturing yourself and confessed her already"  
  
"Meilin, I can't tell her, She doesn't feel the same way about me " the young warrior said with sadness on his voice.  
  
"You don't know that for sure, Syaoran, You're a baka, if you don't tell her, you will never going to know and you will be questioning yourself, 'What if?' all your life"  
  
Meilin said angry at her cousin for not keeping his promise to her of telling Sakura how he felt made when her cousin broke off their engagement. "If you don't, you will loose her".  
  
"Meilin, you're right" with this, he took a long breath and exhaled. Standing up from his sitting position, he walk across to where the love of his life was. Nearing the edge of the soccer field close to the bleachers a sudden cold wind blew his short and messy hair.  
  
The tress began to bend by it's increasing power and intensity. It seems to be a tornado but it wasn't normal in this time of the year.  
  
'What's is this, this isn't natural' thought Syaoran as he raise his head up to see the once blue and clear sky becoming darker with each passing second. Clouds were creating a big heavy gray mass. Birds and other animals quickly stop their routines and flew off to their refugees while alerting other animals of the rising danger.  
  
With a blink of an eye, everything went black. The only visible light was a few torches in what it look like to be a corridor. Syaoran realized that he was no longer in the soccer field but in another place. Wondering how he got there. He scan the place in hope of finding Sakura but there were no signs of her anywhere. With the help of the little clarity given by the flaming torches, he managed to identify the place. It was a temple. But it wasn't a praying temple. He could sense magic. Very strong and powerful dark magic.  
  
'Where am I?' Syaoran asked himself having a strange feeling, which wasn't familiar to him. Then realizing what was that feeling, he blinked. For the first time in his brief life he was scare. This only meant one thing, something really bad was about to happen. But he pushed all his fears away and started walking toward the core of the temple. Watching every detail of it trying to place the images in front of him to make sense of it.  
  
After of what it seems like an eternity he passed a long cold and humid corridor to face a big room. Illuminated by thousands of burning candles sustained only by little gaps on the tall walls surrounding the big circular room.  
  
But as he went to the center of the room something caught his eyes, he blinked his eyes few times not believing what was there. 'This can't be, I think I am hallucinating'. As an image taken from a horror movie, there was a symbol drawn with blood on the floor. It look like a star but with only four peaks and on top of each peak was a candle light up. But the fire that it came from was different. Instead of the usual red yellowish flame was a blue almost white flame. But that was not what impressed and scare him most. It was a body laying on the center of the blooded star. He gasped in surprise to see that the body he found awfully familiar started to whisper softly and move a little. Then he felt and aura. But it was so weak that he couldn't tell who it belonged to.  
  
But some kind of strong force kept pushing him toward the body. As he came close, just a few feet away, he kneel down and lifted his right arm to roll the body but suddenly an invisible wall stop him from going any further.  
  
"What the hell" Syaoran murmured to himself banging on the invisible barrier trying to find a weak spot but it was a strong magical barrier. Suddenly he heard voices coming from behind him.  
  
"She is here Master, what us to kill her" a deep and shallow voice asked.  
  
"No, I have a better plan for her. She will be the bate for my revenge" a darker one responded.  
  
"But Master she is indeed very powerful, she can destroy us"  
  
"That's were you are wrong, she won't destroy us, she can't, even if she is very powerful, she is not enough to banish us"  
  
"What about him Master?" the first voice inquired.  
  
"Yes, he is. But we need him alive. He is the key to our freedom and destruction of this pathetic planet". The dark voice implied after he felt something strange in the temple.  
  
Syaoran stood up trying to see where those voices where coming and saw two shadows approaching him. He felt the dark auras surrounding them and knew that they were not good.  
  
"Who the fuck are you'" he scream demanding the shadows for an answer but he got no response.  
  
'It's like they can't see me. I am standing close to them but they haven't notice me' 'It's this some king of a dream or a premonition. I have never had one before' Syaoran thought as he walk toward the shadows. As soon as he got close to them. The shadows started to walk forward and passed right though Syaoran body like he was not there or like he was a ghost.  
  
"Ahhh, what the fuck happen here?" he asked to no one in particular disgusted by the feeling he got a moment ago.  
  
"Master did you feel that" One of the voices said.  
  
"Yes, Duan I did feel it"  
  
"Do you think is him"  
  
"I don't think so, that impossible. No one can enter this dimension without my help, not even him"  
  
Suddenly the body started speaking. " Syaoran"  
  
"Sakura. It's you." Syaoran said running to be close to his love.  
  
But came to a stop as one of the shadows got near Sakura, saying a few unknown magic spells and removing the transparent barrier that kept Sakura apart. He lifted her head. Shaking her body as a cold shiver assaulted her spine up to her mind.  
  
"Oh, young one, so beautiful and yet so dangerous to us. He is not here my love but soon he will come to rescue you and that, my precious blossom, will be his doomed and yours"  
  
With that the shadows step out of the room and exile to another place.  
  
"Sakura don't listen to him, I am here" Syaoran said placing one hand on Sakura's.  
  
Suddenly she blinked as she felt a familiar warmth on her hand that only her secret love had.  
  
'Sakura felt me' Syaoran realized. "Sakura please try to listen to me, I am here, to protect you, nothing bad is going to happen to you, not if I can help it" he said trying to be heard by his Ying Faa.  
  
"Syaoran where are you, I can feel you but I can't see you. Dammit Syaoran I need you here with me. I am scared of this people"  
  
"I am here next to you" He place his palm on top of her right cheek caressing her smooth skin.  
  
"He is indeed here, my cherry blossom, Oh hello little wolf" Syaoran jumped as the shadows reentered the room "How nice to drop by" said one of the shadows sarcastically  
  
"Who the heck are you, and why do you want to hurt Sakura" the Li clan member and future leader said with an angry voice.  
  
"Well what do we have here?" Aren't we a little angry and impatient little wolf" said the other voice with a mock on it's voice.  
  
"Let Sakura go NOW" scream Li Syaoran  
  
"And why should we do that, we were just having a little fun with her" one of the shadows smirked making a gesture of mock to taunt and provoke Syaoran.  
  
"Let her go now if you don't want me to kick both of your asses to the moon and back"  
  
"You can't use your magic here. It won't work on us, you are just as helpless as your cherry blossom" the other shadow stated.  
  
"And soon it will be your time to fade away from your planet, as for your cherry blossom, you are going to watch here die and suffer right in front of you."  
  
"You touch her and I will make my personal vendetta to hunt you two and make you pay everything"  
  
"Hahaha, don't make me laugh pathetic wolf " the wrath interrupted with a huge laughter that could have heard from a thousand miles square to the round.  
  
Meanwhile a lightning bolt appeared from the sky and wrapping its power around the shadows making them shrink in pain. Syaoran turn around where Sakura was. Seeing her stand up with determination on her face.  
  
"Sakura, are you okay?" He said approaching her fast.  
  
"Hai, I'm fine but we have to get out of here?" she responded to her friend.  
  
As the lightning faded away the two dark and cold shadows started to chant in a unrecognizable language. A blue light four peak star appeared on the floor before them.  
  
"Not so fast, my dear Sakura." One of the shadows spoke as it raised a staff that appeared from nowhere.  
  
"I'm not your dear Sakura. Let's us go or else you will regret it" Sakura screamed at them.  
  
"Ha, you make me laugh, my dearest. You don't have enough powers to destroy us"  
  
"Well, maybe she can't but I can" Syaoran said lifting his sword on a fighting stance.  
  
"Again, you are wrong little wolf, in this place, you don't stand a chance, you are just as defenseless as your beloved cherry blossoms." The shadows grinned in victory.  
  
"Let her go now" Syaoran demanded again fearing the worst for his beloved Mistress.  
  
"Not in a million years, little wolf" the shadows said in unison as they both raised their staff and pointed toward Sakura.  
  
Then a sudden crack was heard on the ceiling of the temple and a ball of fire appeared on the top of their staff directing it's force to Sakura quickly.  
  
"Sakura, move" Syaoran screamed.  
  
"I can't something is holding me. I can't move" she said desperately trying to escape the ball but not a single muscle responded.  
  
"Raiden Shorai" screamed Syaoran concentrating his magic on his sword. A lightning hit the ball but had no effect in its path instead giving it more heat creating a bigger mass of fire.  
  
He ran to the opposite where Sakura was. But it was too late. The ball hit Sakura on the chest making her fly and crash on the stone walls of the temple.  
  
To be continue.... 


End file.
